


Summer Dreams

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Multi, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, things might have been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruk/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon over on Dreamwidth.

Saki sits awake in the heat of a summer night, thinking of a life that could have been - Shun smiling at a joke Satoru made as the three of them sat down to dinner, Saki having made their favourite dishes; the warmth of a shared bed on a cold autumn night, their bodies pressed together under the heavy blankets.

In that other, happier, life, they would have had children, although Saki likes to think that both Shun and Satoru would have been fathers, since it was only fair to her imaginary family that whatever children they had would come from all three of them.

The first snowfall always makes Saki cry, but it is on those long summer nights that her heart is the heaviest as she longs for the life they could have lived.


End file.
